Draco Malfoy, el mestizo
by a-lunatica
Summary: Draco Malfoy está perdido... de borracho, y esa perdición, según él, es culpa única y exclusivamente de un mago ridículamente sexy y poderoso. ¿Poderoso? Ja, deben ser los genes muggles que lo invaden lentamente...


**Título:** Draco Malfoy, el mestizo.

**Rating:** NC-15

**Beta**: Caribelleih (Gracia spor todo)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Draco Malfoy. Ambos, juntos, revueltos, en todas las posiciones y también por separado, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los pervierto, y sin fines de lucro. Merezco un monumento.

**Advertencias:** Draco + Harry + Título que lo dice todo + autora demente= LOL gigante. ¿Necesita más advertencia?

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy está perdido… de borracho, y esa perdición, según él, es culpa única y exclusivamente de un mago ridículamente sexy y poderoso. ¿Poderoso? Ja, deben ser los genes muggles que lo invaden lentamente, por eso sus pensamientos desvarían y por eso está frente a la puerta de la casa de Potter luego de pasar una aventura épica como cual ninja. Pero lo que no mata te fortalece. Y así, continúa la historia del mago más sexy del mundo mágico, ¿cómo terminará su trágico comienzo? ¿Recuperará lo que es suyo por excelencia?

Escrito para OSADERIO, en el Amigo Invisible de la Torre.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, el mestizo.**

Las luces de la discoteca lo mareaban. Sí, porque ese mareo que sentía, esas nauseas y esa sensación de que el mundo estaba girando a su alrededor se debía única y exclusivamente a las luces de aquella discoteca gay muggle.

Las cinco copas de vodka naranja que había bebido no le habían afectado en nada, claro que no.

O tal vez sí, pero de todas formas sería culpa de las luces de colores muggles. Ellas le habían incitado a beber. Porque era conocido que los magos de sangre pura tenían una resistencia genética al alcohol.

Su padre ingería mucho alcohol ahora que le habían quitado la varita y, aún así, seguía imponente y sobrio. Sobrio de aspecto y seriedad, porque de alcohol…

_Pobre padre_, pensó Draco mientas se sostenía de una baranda al costado de la pista de baile.

_Lo bueno es que la sangre mágica nos impide ser alcohólicos._

Draco reflexionó en lo que había pensado y tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que quizás, sólo quizás, había bebido demasiado.

Frunció el ceño, la sangre mágica que corría por sus venas debía protegerlo de esas cosas muggles. Tal vez aquel muggle que le había hecho una mamada en el cuarto oscuro le había contagiado de mugglitis o algo así.

Recordando aquello se olvidó un poco del mareo que le impedía llegar hasta la salida. Debía llegar pronto a su casa, aparecerse en el salón y subir en silencio hasta su habitación.

Volviendo al pensamiento agradable de la mamada en el cuarto oscuro, Draco se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida en línea recta y sin desviar la mirada hacia los cuerpos masculinos, sudorosos y muggles que bailaban a su alrededor. Vio al chico moreno de pelo negro que le había regalado un buen orgasmo y se permitió sonreír; valía la pena ir a aquellas discotecas muggles para encontrar a chicos gay como él. Aunque nunca tan guapos.

Al salir al fin de la discoteca, Draco se tambaleó un poco. Estaba realmente ebrio.

Recordó que cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts era más fácil y menos peligroso ponerse ebrio. Sepa Merlín qué podían hacerle los muggles.

Pero es que el mundo mágico no lo quería. Y Draco estaba consciente de la estupidez del comentario, pero estaba ebrio, tenía derecho a pensar estupideces. Además que los magos que reconocían su homosexualidad eran pocos, y muy adultos o muy feos o lo odiaban por ser un Malfoy.

Estaba bien, Draco necesitaba desahogarse y conocer chicos y tener noches de sexo caliente y tórrido, pero no era masoquista, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no en el sentido de estar con alguien que le odiase.

Draco comenzó a dirigirse hacia unos callejones oscuros, a veces iba ahí para que le hicieran una mamada o algo así, pero ahora quería desaparecerse y llegar a su casa para obligar a uno de sus elfos— hubiese optado por Dobby, pero Potter lo había liberado hacía años— a prepararle poción anti-resaca.

Con eso en mente, siguió caminando por la calle, hasta que una voz ronca lo detuvo.

—Hey, guapo—dijo un chico rubio y atractivo que estaba apoyado en un jeep negro—, ¿qué harás esta noche?—continuó diciendo mientras se acercaba a Draco y se colocaba frente con frente.

Si el chico hubiese sido moreno y de cabello negro quizás se lo habría pensado.

_¿Moreno y de cabello negro? Pero, ¿no es Potter así?_ Draco se perdió de la conversación y no escuchó más de lo que el chico rubio le decía, nada importante realmente.

Estaba ebrio, ¿qué importaba si pensaba en follarse a Harry Potter?

_Estoy ebrio_, razonó intentando explicarse aquellos pensamientos sobre Potter, miembro de honor de los auro— _miembro… ¿cómo sería el miembro del héroe?, seguramente del tamaño perfecto y del—_

Sus pensamientos sobre lo jodidamente perfecto que era Harry Potter fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que una boca estaba comiéndose la suya.

Quiso empujar al otro cuerpo lejos de él, pero aquel chico lo tenía sujeto con fuerza.

_Estúpido Potter. Esto es culpa suya,_ pensó su ebrio cerebro, aunque sobrio hubiese pensado lo mismo.

—Espera—logró decir, rompiendo el beso. El rubio no platinado, al verse impedido de continuar el beso, comenzó a lamer su cuello. —Detente, yo no quiero— casi gritó Draco, aquel asalto a su boca y a su cuello le había despejado un poco la mente, ahora centrada en cómo salir de ahí.

—¿Acaso no tienes permiso, niño?

Él no era ningún niño, y sí tenía permiso… bueno, no había pedido, pero daba igual, el muggle rubio y desabrido le estaba llamando niño y él no se dejaba insultar.

—El problema aquí— dijo mirándolo como si fuera una calabaza podrida, como había mirado a Potter en el colegio— eres tú— continuó mientras sonreía sabiéndose superior, todo lo superior y asqueado que se podía en aquel estado de ebriedad. —No me gustan los rubios.

Y diciendo eso, empujó al chico que lo miraba entre enojado y afectado, y siguió caminando, rogando por hacerlo derecho y en línea recta.

No duró mucho, porque se sintió jalado por el brazo. Dio media vuelta, ya harto de la insistencia de ese estúpido hombre rubio, sabía que él era deseable y todo eso, pero ¡estaba ebrio! Y cuando se está ebrio uno puede hacer lo que quiera y Draco quería irse a su cama a rumiar contra el mundo mágico. ¡No quería ir a follar con un desconocido rubio teñido!

No quería follar con un tío, desabrido y demasiado elegante para su gusto.

—¿Eres estúpido? Dije que no quiero follar contigo— Draco no solía emplear malas palabras; su madre se lo tenía prohibido, pero la excusa de la ebriedad también amparaba eso.— No me gustan los rubios, para eso ya me tengo a mí. —Incluso se permitió sonreír de la imagen mental que le provocaron esas palabras. —Para tener a un rubio sexy me hago una paja frente a un espejo y de seguro es mejor que tú.

—¿Te crees muy lindo, snob de mierda?—Draco estaba medio perdido por tanto alcohol en la sangre, pero no era idiota, notó el tono resentido y enfadado que presagiaba una pelea, ya era experto en presagiar esas escenas.

Buscó la varita que estaba usando, la cual no era suya porque Potter seguía teniéndola y no se la devolvía. Aquella que estaba usando la había encontrado en la mansión y no sabía muy bien de quién era, probablemente de un mortífago, pero no le importaba realmente, porque la varita no le funcionaba bien… aún cuando no estaba embriagado.

Porque hay quien dice que el alcohol provoca que la varita se caiga y que el que la controla no tenga la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a momentos exigentes, pero a él jamás le había fallado, y esperaba que no comenzara ahora.

Aunque esa varita sí que le fallaba, no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar varitas ajenas. ¡Necesitaba su varita! Ya podía imaginarse a Potter mirando su varita como un trofeo… Draco deseaba poner las manos sobre ella, sobre él, sobre lo que fuera, estaba ebrio, podía permitirse pensar esas cosas.

Pero no quería que ese tío agresivo y teñido lo tocase otra vez.

Apuntó al muggle con la varita que tenía y no supo qué hacer cuando el hombre comenzó a reír.

—¿Debería asustarme por ese palito?

—¡Claro que sí!—dijo Draco con más emoción de la necesaria, él adoraba ser mago.

—¿Y qué harás, enterrármelo?—El muggle se había acercado demasiado y estaba hablándole con una mueca que se suponía sexy pero que a Draco le estaba dando asco.

Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero chocó con una fría pared. Comenzó a asustarse realmente y vagamente pensó que podría solucionar todo eso con una sencilla palabra como _desmaius_, pero por algún ebrio motivo no podía sentir su magia siendo canalizada por su cuerpo.

Draco se estaba desesperando, y en ese estado agitó la varita furiosamente intentando invocar un _desmaius_ medio confuso y mal pronunciado.

—¡Estúpida!—gritó Draco a la varita, agitándola— funciona, por favor—rogó — ¡_desmaius!, ¡desmaius!_ ¡Estúpido Potter que no me devuelve mi varita!

El otro hombre por un momento pareció asustado por los gritos incoherentes de Draco, pero luego comenzó a reír al observar cómo Draco discutía con un palito de madera. Se inclinó y agarró la varita con las manos, quizás aquel chico guapo estaba loco, esa varita podía ser peligrosa en el ojo de alguien.

—¡Suelta mi varita!— gritó Draco al ver cómo unas manos ajenas forcejeaban por el control de su varita. ¡Nadie más que él podía agarrarla!

—Cálmate, chico cálmate. —Intentó razonar el otro.

—¡No! ¡Demonios, rompiste mi varita!— Draco miraba atónito los pedazos de madera que sostenía, sintió como la rabia y la frustración comenzaba a adueñarse de él, desplazando al alcohol.

Se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre en un amago de pegarle un puñetazo, pero Draco no sabía mucho de peleas muggles y estaba realmente mareado, así que fue esquivado fácilmente y lanzado hacia la calle de un certero empujón.

Escuchó el desagradable sonido que esas máquinas muggles de cuatro ruedas hacían al detenerse, vio una potente luz cegarlo y no supo más.

-

A su alrededor estaba todo blanco. Seguía con el dolor de cabeza martilleando en sus sienes pero ya no se sentía mareado. Abrió los ojos con temor, no recordaba haber llegado hasta su casa y, definitivamente, esa cama no se sentía tan cómoda y caliente como la de la mansión.

Estaba en una camilla parecida a las de San Mungo, pero no había nada mágico alrededor que le confirmara esa teoría.

_¡Merlín! No, por favor, no…_

Pero Merlín no estaba escuchando ruegos, al parecer, porque sí…

Draco Malfoy estaba internado en un hospital muggle.

Miró con horror lo que caía lentamente por unos tubos transparentes que iban directo a su antebrazo izquierdo. Sangre.

Le estaban dando sangre, y no cualquier sangre.

_Merlín._

Draco enterró la cabeza en la almohada, incapaz de ver aquello, no quería comprobar la verdad, pero era tan obvio…

Draco Malfoy estaba recibiendo sangre en un hospital muggle. Al parecer estaba medio drogado, porque no le importaba realmente.

Pero quería ir a su casa, y que lo atendieran los elfos de allí.

En su desesperación se desapareció tan pronto cómo fue capaz de quitarse el aparato que conectaba la roja sangre con su pálida piel y buscar su ropa.

La idea original era aparecer directamente en el salón de su casa.

No lo logró.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la tierra bajo sus pies.

Justo en ese momento notó varias cosas a la vez; estaba descalzo, sólo vestía la bata del hospital, hacía frío, no estaba en su cómoda habitación, le dolía la cabeza y quería despertar de la pesadilla. Además, sentía la extraña sensación de estar siendo observado.

Estaba en la calle, rodeado de casas y desde su posición podía ver la mansión, tan imponente y lujosa como siempre.

¿Por qué él no estaba ahí adentro?

Una suave brisa lo devolvió a la realidad de su situación. Decidió vestirse, no le importaba ni un poco si alguien lo veía semidesnudo, cualquier cosa era mejor que esa bata celeste de hospital muggle.

Cuando terminó de vestirse pudo mirar con tranquilidad y asombro a su alrededor.

_Merlín, vivo en un terreno desolado. ¡Es un basural! ¡Arg, que pensamiento más Weasley!_

Lo bueno era que desde la mansión no se veía nada de eso, el jardín era tan extenso que sólo se veía verde.

Se acercó a la reja que separa los terrenos de la mansión con ese feo lugar, nunca se había aparecido fuera de su hogar, no sabía que fuera tan… poco habitable, la mansión Malfoy era un oasis y él quería estar ahí.

La reja parecía burlarse de él. ¿Por qué no se abría?

_¡Por Merlín y Morgana! ¡Ábrete puerta del demonio!_

_¡Soy un Malfoy, heredero de toda la fortuna Malfoy acumulada por siglos y siglos! ¡Ábrete!_

Draco, en su desesperación, comenzó a patear a la gran reja de metal que lo separaba de su cómoda y aristocrática mansión.

Fue mala idea porque estaba descalzo y tuvo que detener su enfrentamiento con aquella inocente e inanimada pieza de metal para sostener su pie adolorido.

Pero incluso aquel dolor no detuvo su rabia contra la estúpida reja. Comenzó a golpearla con los puños cerrados esperando, inútilmente, algún resultado.

Draco comenzó a sollozar, ya no podía culpar al alcohol de su comportamiento infantil e irracional.

Lo mejor sería culpar a Potter. Él no le había devuelto su varita y por ello Draco tuvo que usar una que no le pertenecía y que… idemonios ¡quiero entrar a mi casa!/i

Estúpido Potter se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

Pero… ¿Por qué no podía entrar a la Mansión?

¡Él era un Malfoy! ¡La magia de la mansión debería reconocer su sangre pura!

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo como una llamada de atención a su estado de salud. Seguramente los muggles inhumanos lo habían atropellado y dejado medio muerto y por eso habían tenido que colocarle sangre en el—

_No, eso no es posible, no…_

Abatido por la realidad, se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la imponente reja con protecciones mágicas que lo separaba de su caliente cama.

Con la mano derecha se sostuvo el antebrazo izquierdo, no cómo solía hacer antes para cubrir la marca… no, ahora lo hacía para cubrir la pequeña venda que dejaba ver una mancha de sangre… de sangre muggle.

Y la realidad lo bañó como un balde agua fría.

Él, único heredero de la familia más acaudalada y mágica del Reino Unido.

Él, orgulloso de su pureza de sangre.

Él, arrogante Slytherin.

Él, Draco Malfoy…. Tenía sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas.

Quiso levantarse y darse cabezazos contra la estúpida e inservible reja.

_¡Hasta los elfos domésticos tienen más sangre mágica…!_

—¡Jodidos muggles! ¡¿Para qué tenían que salvar mi vida!?— Draco colocó los brazos sobre su cabeza y se quedó sentado.

Tenía que escapar de ahí, no podía permitir que si su padre se enterase. Sería una venganza irónica por parte del destino para el ex-mortígafo Lucius Malfoy… tener un hijo con sangre muggle.

Draco se incorporó con la idea de solucionar su _pequeño_ problema de sangre.

Él no sabía mucho sobre la sangre y esas cosas, pero creía que no era posible convertirse en muggle sólo por tener su sangre. De eso estaba seguro, realmente, era algo que Potter repetía una y otra vez… _Lo muggle no se contagia, no seas estúpido, Malfoy._

Pero, ¿qué sucedería con su magia si sus genes mágicos se mezclaban con muggles?

Por Merlín que prefería no saberlo.

Y así fue cómo Draco no supo qué más hacer y decidió ir a por Potter. No sabía dónde vivía exactamente. Primero tendría que ir al Ministerio a buscar aquella información, podría chantajear al guardia de turno o bien seducir al de informaciones. O lo que fuera.

Luego recorrería todo Londres para encontrarlo, y, cuando lo hiciera, lo obligaría a ayudarlo. La idea era recuperar su varita, principalmente, pero la tortura y el desquite no le venían nada mal. Además que a Draco, las cadenas y correas de cuero— utilizadas para torturar, obvio— le atraían bastante.

La verdad era que la paranoia de Draco superaba a su razonamiento, si no, se habría dado cuenta de la idiotez de sus pensamientos y, probablemente, se habría servido a sí mismo como comida para los pavos, o los elfos, o ambos.

Había soluciones más lógicas y menos rebuscadas que la que se formaba en su mente.

No quiso pensar que existían otros motivos para ir a buscar a Harry Potter en un momento así.

Necesitaba su instrumento mágico. Debía lograr que el héroe le quitara las manos de encima, era algo íntimo y personal, sólo él podía cogerla.

A la varita, obvio.

-

Draco se apareció en el atrio del Ministerio, como era domingo por la mañana no había ni un alma de mago rondando por ahí.

Entrar al Ministerio era fácil para Draco, proveniente de la familia Malfoy… asidua visitante de aquellas dependencias. Lástima que el apellido Malfoy estuviera devaluado.

_Como si fuera una simple moneda_, pensó Draco.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido en su vida, ser un Malfoy seguía estando en la lista de cosas que no quería cambiar, ergo, necesitaba su varita para quitarse esa sangre que contaminaba su pureza antes de que comenzara a afectarle el cerebro y la propia magia.

Claro que si Draco supiera algo de medicina muggle sabría que si su cuerpo no había rechazado la sangre era porque eran compatibles. Alabada sea la ignorancia, sin ella, Draco ya se habría tirado desde lo más alto de la Mansión. Si pudiera entrar, obvio.

Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse, podía entrar al ministerio sin problemas porque no controlaban quién se aparecía y quien no en el Atrio, la seguridad del Ministerio luego de la muerte del Innombrable, era un asco.

Intentó acomodarse las ropas para no parecer un vulgar mendigo, Draco se sintió desfallecer cuando notó que su platinado cabello tenía nudos y estaba menos brillante de lo normal. Frunció el ceño; cuando entrara a su casa se daría una ducha de horas, bueno, no tantas horas, que el exceso de agua también daña la piel.

Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del guardia de seguridad, total, si se hacía el tonto podría pasar como un funcionario cualquiera. Además, con lo desastroso que andaba pensarían que era un mago cualquiera disfrazado de muggle. Horror.

Llegó hasta los ascensores y pulsó el botón para llamarlos. Comenzaba a impacientarse, pero demostrar que estaba alterado no era parte de su genética… aunque esta podía comenzar a cambiar.

—Buenos días, joven—.Un mago adulto lo saludó desde el interior del ascensor.—¿A qué piso va?

Draco meditó, ¿dónde iba? Ah sí, Potter. Misión buscar dirección Potter. ¿Dónde?

—A la segunda planta por favor, al Departamento de Aurores.

—¿Es usted auror?

¿Qué decir? Podía ser una trampa, un anzuelo para que dijera que sí, que era auror y resultara que ese viejo decrépito era el jefe de los aurores y adiós plan de rescate de su varita en peligro.

—¿No lo ve? Soy un muggle.

Draco se horrorizó. Nunca jamás en la vida pensó decir aquellas palabras…

—Claro, el ministerio y sus misterios. Debes ser Inefable y no puedes decirlo, ¿eh, chico?

Decidió seguirle el juego ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Debía ser la influencia muggle que le atrofiaba el cerebro.

—Es todo un misterio, señor. —La voy femenina dentro del ascensor informó que estaban en la planta del departamento de aurores y Draco se bajó. Pensando qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Ah, recordó. Potter había comentado en una de sus disputas, mientras acomodaban unos muros, que se presentaría al examen para ser auror. Sus datos debían estar en el archivo de postulantes.

_¿Auror, Potter?, eres tan obvio. ¿No te cansas de salvar a la gente?_ Había dicho Draco aquella vez.

_Al menos puedo hacer algo Malfoy, ¿qué puedes hacer tú, además de seguir lamentándote?_

Ese comentario había acabado con la paciencia de Draco y lo había llevado a provocarse la borrachera que ocasionó toda su desgracia actual.

Draco tenía que hacer trabajo _voluntario_ ayudando en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, como muestra de gratitud hacia el mundo mágico por no haberlo encarcelado como mortífago. Así que se pasaba todos los días ayudando a punta de hechizo a colocar las piedras en su sitio, a reparar los jardines y las torres.

Y claro, compartiendo con Potter, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ofrecer sus servicios para mejorar el mundo.

Estúpido Potter que le hablaba y le ofrecía ayuda, como si a Draco le interesase un chico de ojos verdes imposibles que tenía por costumbre exponer mucha piel cuando trabajan bajo el sol.

Los muggles, el alcohol, Potter y su cuerpo para morirse, tenían toda la culpa de su desgracia. Debería exterminarlos utilizando su varita, al final, sacudirla, alzarla y enterrarla era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Pero primero debía quitársela de las manos a Potter. Sus pensamientos volvieron a tierra.

Estaba en el ministerio, en la zona de los aurores, en el lugar que ni loco visitaría por voluntad propia en una situación normal, peor estaba desesperado. ¿Qué hacer?

Miró hacia ambos lados, ahí siempre había gente.

Sin querer hacerlo recordó algunas películas que había visto durante la investigación que hizo sobre el mundo muggle. Al final, pasaba más tiempo en discos gay muggles que con chicos magos de su edad; no era su problema si los magos veían su apellido antes que a su escultural cuerpo.

_¡Un espejo!, necesito un espejo._ Pensó abruptamente.

Buscó entre sus ropas, esperanzado. Lo encontró, el espejo fiel que siempre lo acompañaba; un Malfoy nunca descuida su apariencia, aunque tenga la sangre diluida y el pelo enredado.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra una pared y comenzó a avanzar apegado a ella, al llegar a una esquina se inclinó y asomó el espejo redondo, para asegurarse que no hubiera moros en la costa.

El pasillo se veía vacío a través del reflejo del espejo, pero la paranoia era superior.

_Más vale prevenir que ir a Azkaban._

Draco miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que lo ayudara en su misión imposible.

Sólo escritorios y sillas repartidas por aquí y por allá.

Por un momento se le ocurrió la ridícula idea de esconderse bajo una mesa y avanzar con ella, por suerte quedaba algo de cordura en su mente y desistió de la idea.

Utilizó otra vez el espejo para asegurarse que estuviera despejado. El lugar estaba misteriosamente vacío.

—Pasillo uno despejado, dragón negro— dijo Draco en un susurro para sí mismo.

—Entendido, comandante. Avanzar hasta el puesto uno a las 1400 —se respondió; estaba imitando el diálogo de una de las tontas películas muggles.

La locura ya estaba en su estado máximo, probablemente la sangre muggle estaba invadiendo su cuerpo y haciendo que actuara así… hacer de loco no era algo digno de un Malfoy. Ese papel se lo dejaba a Harry Potter.

En un movimiento rápido corrió medio encorvado hasta un armario, se escondió detrás de él y repitió la acción con el espejo.

Una vez seguro de que nadie lo vería, salió del armario.

Nunca habría pensado que salir de ahí sería tan fácil. No había nadie rondando aquel lugar, deberían estar rodeándolo, al final de cuentas acababa de salir del armario.

_La seguridad de este lugar apesta._

Faltaban metros para lograr el objetivo, sólo metros y se haría con la carpeta de Harry Potter y con su dirección.

Inserto en su papel de espía por un momento había olvidado la misión principal; rescatar su instrumento mágico de manos ajenas.

Por fin; el objeto de sus deseos se materializó a la vuelta de una esquina. El espejo en su mano lo indicaba, al revés, obviamente: "archivo de postulantes".

Ahí debía estar su preciado tesoro. Suyo, debía ser suyo.

Había un inconveniente, había una persona en el mesón del archivo, ¿cómo llegar hasta él?

Draco se aprovechó de su mugglenización en proceso, algo que no reconocería jamás. Miró a su espejo, fiel compañero de su impecable presencia y miró al ventanal al otro lado del pasillo, respiró hondo, alzó el brazo y lo lanzó.

El sonido de miles de pedacitos de vidrio rotos en el suelo nunca llegó; Draco recordó que en el ministerio no había ventanas reales.

Su odio a los muggles y a Harry Potter se multiplicó por mil.

Pero los Malfoy son conocidos por no rendirse jamás, incluso el dicho: "retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás", había sido inventado en honor a los Malfoy, sólo que se omitían las excepciones obvias como que si un mago oscuro y con túnicas de zombie te atacaba era mejor rendirse…

Draco respiró hondo, se incorporó, arregló sus ropas y se acercó al mesón de informaciones; donde los muggles fallan, la seducción Malfoy va al rescate.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor….?

—Fletcher-Ficher— se presentó Draco.— Inefable—agregó con aire misterioso.

El chico del mesón lo miró asombrado, pero Draco advirtió una chispa de diversión.

—Inefable… ¿eh?, ¿y la túnica?

—Eso, aspirante a auror, es algo que no me está permitido decirte— dijo acercándose al chico como si fuera un secreto importantísimo. Draco pestañó lentamente y sonrió. Eso nunca fallaba.

El chico lo miró con admirado. Estúpidos aurores, pensó Draco, que fáciles son de engañar.

—¿Qué necesita señor?—preguntó ansioso por ayudar a aquel inefable tan guapo.

—Información mundana que no tengo más remedio que pedir aquí.—El chico sonrió, Draco supuso que todo auror debía sentirse honrado por ayudar a un Inefable.—La dirección de Harry Potter.

Draco estaba nervioso, sí, pero ya sabía a qué culpar por su nerviosismo, aquello no era cosa de los Malfoy.

Estaba a segundos de saber dónde vivía Potter.

—Lo siento señor, no tenemos esa información…

—Claro que sí, ¿con quién crees que hablas chico? Soy un inefable, lo sé todo. Mira en las carpetas de postulantes.

Diez minutos después, Draco se aparecía a metros del lugar donde se había iniciado todo. El enfermo mental de Harry Potter vivía a una cuadra de la discoteca muggle gay.

-

Draco subió las escales del edificio de Potter lentamente, el cansancio de todo el día haciéndose presente. Además de que, con cada paso que daba, se acercaba un poquito más a su varita y su cama caliente y reconfortante en la mansión.

-

—Un lugar ordinario para un mago ordinario, nada que me sorprenda— dijo Draco cuando estuvo frente a la puerta blanca del departamento de Harry Potter.—Vive como un muggle, el muy estúpido.

Draco se arregló el cabello y alisó su camisa, debía verse atemorizante. Tocó el timbre.

Nada.

Tocó otra vez, quizás Potter estaba durmiendo. Nada.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

El que Potter no estuviera era una prueba irrefutable que todas las desgracias de la vida de Draco eran culpa del héroe.

Suspiró resignado— negaría rotundamente haber suspirado así—, y se sentó en las escaleras que dirigían hacia los pisos superiores.

Draco estaba enumerando mentalmente todos los métodos de tortura que conocía, no que los quisiera emplear con Potter, sólo era para no perder la práctica. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó ruidos de pasos en la escalera inferior.

La voz era inconfundible, aunque se notaba ligeramente distorsionada por el alcohol, Draco tenía años de práctica escuchándola.

Se quedó en silencio, observando la escena.

Harry Potter estaba con un chico desconocido, fajándose fuera de la puerta de entrada y buscando entre sus ropas las llaves; eso quería decir que el chico era muggle y que no sabía sobre la magia, probablemente era sexo de una noche.

_Así que el héroe batea para el otro lado… esto podría serme útil_.

Potter estaba mordiendo el cuello del chico desconocido y presionando su trasero con una mano. Potter sabía lo que hacía.

—No sabía que te gustaran las varitas Potter. Eso explica porque no me devuelves la mía.

Potter se paralizó, reconocería ese tono mordaz en cualquier lugar.

—¿Malfoy?

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí?— preguntó Harry mientras se separaba del chico de turno y miraba a Draco interrogativamente.

—Vengo a buscar lo que es mío.

—¿Qué?

—No dijiste que tenías un novio tan guapo, podríamos hacer un buen trío—dijo "seductoramente" el chico desconocido.

Draco lo ignoró.

—Potter, lo diré una vez más; devuélveme mi varita. Ahora.

—¿Tu qué?—Potter estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Además de ebrio, claro.

—Varita— el chico comenzó a reírse—, que nombre tan absurdo para llamar a tu amiguito, ¿eh, guapo?—dijo mirando apreciativamente la zona baja de Draco.

—¿Con qué clase de Neandertal follas, Potter?

Potter parecía sinceramente mudo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

—Quiero. Mí. Varita.— Dijo lentamente e intentando parecer amenazante.

—¡Yo no he tocado tu varita, Malfoy!—Draco alzó una ceja y Harry pareció entender su error.—No voy a dártela, ahora es mía.

—Ya tienes una varita Potter, ¿acaso no te funciona bien?

—Yo soy el amo de tu varita, Malfoy.

—¡No tienes derecho a usarla! ¡Es algo íntimo y personal, no puedes tocarla!

—Ya la usé, Malfoy. Y me funciona bastante bien, mejor que a ti.

—Joder, que pervertidos, ¿habrá trío?

—Cállate—Dijeron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

—Regálense una buena follada y solucionen sus problemas, demasiada tensión sexual en el aire.

El chico se ganó dos miradas furiosas, alzó los hombros y bajó las escaleras.

Harry negó con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

Sacó las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y procedió a abrir la puerta.

—Potter, ¿tanto tiempo viviendo entre muggles te fundió el cerebro? Dame mi varita.

—No.

—¡Vives como muggle, ni siquiera la necesitas!

Harry frunció el ceño y procedió a abrir la puerta mugglemente.

—Si quieres una muestra de que me derrotaste, ¡bien!, ganaste. El héroe del mundo mágico le dio una paliza al mortífago malvado, ¿ya? Si quieres llamamos al Profeta y hacemos una gran noticia. Lo que sea, pero devuélveme mi varita.

Harry abrió la puerta y comenzó a entrar, Draco aprovechó la oportunidad y se coló al interior. Potter no atinó a reclamarle nada sobre eso.

—Malfoy, cállate. Me duele la cabeza.

Draco había olvidado lo ebrio que estaba Potter. Comenzó a exasperarse.

—No me iré hasta que me des mi varita.

—Como quieras— comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo—, pero ahora cállate que me duele la cabeza.

—Estás ebrio como una cuba, Potter.

—Lo que sea. No quemes mi casa ni te folles al perro.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Draco con una mueca de asco.

—Nada.

Harry se fue tambaleando, apoyado en la pared, hacia el fondo del pasillo. Draco meditó si lo mejor sería comenzar a explorar el cuchitril que Potter tenía como casa en busca de su varita o dormir un poco, por más insólita que pareciera la situación.

Pero Potter estaba ebrio, debería aprovechar el momento para buscar su varita. Se dirigió a la que suponía era la habitación del héroe.

Cerrada. La puerta estaba cerrada con magia.

Por décima vez en el día, Draco maldijo al niño que vivió.

-

Malfoy cambiaba los canales aburrido. Potter ni siquiera tenía servicio de televisión satelital, ¿si iba a vivir como muggle por qué no lo hacía bien?

—¿¡Malfoy!?

—Potter, no grites. Pareces una nena.

—¿Qué?— Potter parecía sinceramente descolocado.

—Bueno días, Potter. ¿No te enseñaron modales?

Harry abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir. Draco pensó que se veía gracioso.

Si bien, era cierto que la situación era, cuanto menos, insólita, Draco parecía estar decidido a quedarse ahí hasta obtener lo que quería, sólo que Harry parecía no saberlo.

Harry se pellizcó fuertemente el brazo.

—¡Ah!—soltó un gritito más agudo de lo que hubiese querido.

—No sabía de tus tendencias masoquistas, Potter— dijo Draco levantándose elegantemente del sillón desde el que había estaba viendo televisión.

—Es una pesadilla.

—No, pero si no me devuelves mi varita, sí que lo será.

Draco se acercó a Harry, quien se veía adorablemente sexy vistiendo sólo un pantalón de pijama y su torso estaba tentando a los ojos de Draco para que no se desviaran de ahí.

_Con razón tiene citas de una noche, con ese cuerpo…_

—Entonces—comenzó Harry, pareciendo incómodo bajo la escrutadora mirada de Draco—, yo te dejé entrar.

—Claro, cambiaste al chico de la noche por mí. Tu buen gusto fue toda una sorpresa viendo el lugar en el que vives.

—No digas estupideces, lo espantaste con tus aires de grandeza. Tu ego deja poco espacio para lo demás.

—Claro, ahora es mi ego. Potter, basta de hablar—. Draco se acercó amenazante.—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?

—¿Antes o después de la propuesta indecente?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, si Potter quería jugar ya podría ir preparándose para perder.

—Después de que intentaras propasarte conmigo, Potter.—Luego pensó un poco más y alzó cejas de forma casi imposible. Sus pensamientos parecían una revelación de las intenciones de Potter.—¡Eso quieres! ¿Por eso no quieres entregármela?

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Harry en tono inocente.

—De mi varita, Potter. ¿De qué más? —.Draco comenzó a caminar alrededor de Potter.—¿Quieres agarrar algo más? Eres un pervertido.

Fue el turno de Harry para entrecerrar los ojos.

—No quiero nada de ti.

—Entonces dame mi varita y me iré para siempre.

—No, ahora yo soy el dueño de tu varita, Malfoy. Y me gusta ¿sabes?, observarla, tocarla, tenerla como trofeo.—Draco sentía que a cada palabra de Harry sus esperanzas por volver a la mansión se diluían tal como su sangre.

—¡Eres un mago despreciable! No tienes un mínimo de respeto por la magia, ¡la varita es algo personal! Dámela.

—No me des órdenes.

—Dámela o te juro que—

—¿Que qué, me estás amenazando? Oh que miedo, el gran Draco Malfoy me está amenazando.

—No estoy jugando, Potter. Podría hacerte daño si quisiera.

—Ni siquiera tienes una varita, ¿o creíste que no me había dado cuenta de que estás desarmado?

Draco pareció titubear y toda la seguridad que sentía se fue al carajo. No podía rendirse. Utilizó la única luz que veía para salir sin el orgullo herido de ahí.

—¿El Profeta sabe que al niño de oro le gustan las varitas ajenas?—. Y ambos sabían que no se refería sólo a las varitas de madera.—¿No?—continuó Draco viendo que Potter se había quedado repentinamente mudo—bueno, a mi me parece un buen precio; mi varita—Draco extendió la mano hacia Potter— a cambio de mi silencio.

Harry pareció meditarlo seriamente, pero luego sonrió de forma que cualquier Slytherin envidiaría.

—Estás en mi casa, Malfoy, y aquí yo pongo las normas.

—Dame mi varita.

—No.

—¡Potter! Ni siquiera la usas, lo haces sólo para molestarme, ¿por qué sientes la necesidad de llamar la atención? Maldito seas—Draco ya estaba harto del juego, se acercó a Harry y lo sostuvo de los hombros. Fue mala idea, porque pudo sentir la cálida piel bajo sus manos. Lo soltó como si quemara y Potter seguía mudo, observándolo.

—¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿por qué justamente ahora vienes a pedirme tu varita?

—Porque ahora no tengo más remedio que venir acá, porque sabía que intentarías humillarme, pero pensé: ¡todo el mundo habla de lo maravilloso que es el chico que vivió! —Realmente era mentira, porque estaba ahí porque era la única forma de recuperarse, pero lo de atacar al héroe venía como un extra.—Vengo porque ahora, necesito mi varita, urgentemente.

—¿Crees que tendría que tenerte lástima? ¿Eso quieres?— La discusión había derivado en un tenso cruce de miradas y palabras que casi llegaban a ser hirientes.

—¡Quiero mi varita, maldita sea! ¿Qué, no eres Harry Potter, el héroe que va al rescate? Ayúdame Potter, o te juro que me quedo a vivir en este mugriento lugar por el resto de tu vida.

Harry pareció reaccionar:—¿No es suficiente con tu mansión? ¡No aguantarías ni un día viviendo aquí como un muggle!

—¿Es un reto?

—¡Sí!

—Veamos quien se rinde primero.

—Es obvio quién ganará, Malfoy. Llevo meses viviendo aquí.

Draco alzó una ceja, y por primera vez en el día, se permitió sonreír.—Nunca has vivido conmigo Potter. Creerás que nuestra convivencia en Hogwarts era un paraíso.

—Bien—dijo Harry.

—Bien—imitó Draco.

Así sería. Una prueba de resistencia al carácter y a la paciencia. ¿Quién se rendiría primero?

-

—¡Potter!—Llevaba más de cinco minutos gritando el nombre del condenado héroe.

—¿Qué, Malfoy, qué?— dijo Harry apareciendo recién duchado, con el pelo estilando gotas de agua sobre la camiseta blanca que vestía.

—Lo diré una vez, y no pienso repetirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—No puedo entrar a la mansión. No tengo varita. Y no tengo dinero aquí y ahora.—Draco esperó que Potter se burlara o replicara algo, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, siguió:— O me entregas mi varita o las consecuencias serán catastróficas. Además, tendrás que explicarle a McGonagall porqué no puedo ir a cumplir mi condena.

—Es ayuda voluntaria lo que hacemos en Hogwarts, Malfoy.

—Tú lo harás voluntario, yo lo hago porque— se interrumpió—, ¿escuchaste lo que dije antes?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿No me dejarás ir?

—La puerta es grande…

—Potter…—dijo Draco serio.

—Malfoy…—respondió en el mismo tono, pero en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa.

Draco se hartó de sus jueguitos.

—Me quieres aquí.

—¿Qué?—Harry pareció sinceramente sorprendido.

—Por eso no me dejas ir, me quieres aquí.

—No seas ridículo Malfoy —se peinó el cabello con los dedos, pereciendo despreocupado—, ¿para qué te querría aquí?

Draco dudó, a él se le ocurrían varios motivos de porqué Potter le retendría ahí. Entrecerró los ojos y dijo: —¿Entonces?

—Entonces quédate. En algún momento te extrañarán, ¿no?—Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.— Además, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no puedes entrar a tu mansión? ¿No tienen magia que reconoce la sangre Malfoy y esas cosas de gente con sangre pura?

Draco palideció. No le podía contar a Harry Potter su desgracia, parecería una damisela en apuros, además que era muy humillante. Jamás le diría.

Por todo lo Malfoy que quedaba en él que no lo haría. Draco esperaba que le quedara mucho de Malfoy en su sangre, porque realmente no quería contarle.

—Claro que tenemos ese tipo magia y más. Los Malfoy aprendemos hechizos que en tu vida de mago jamás llegarás a conocer, pero hay algo más misterioso y elevado que no entendería ningún mago si no es un Malfoy. La única solución al problema milenario y generacional al que me enfrento es que me devuelvas la varita.

Al parecer había sido lo suficientemente convincente para confundir a Harry y evitar que hiciera más preguntas.

—Ya, y supongo que los plebeyos como yo no tenemos acceso a ese conocimiento elevado, ¿cierto?—dijo Harry en un tono que rayaba en el sarcasmo y la ironía.

—Vas aprendiendo, Potter. Me sorprende que por fin hayas encontrado tu lugar; a los pies de un Malfoy, como el plebeyo que eres—. Draco no sabía qué terreno estaba pisando, Potter estaba muy extraño. Así que se fue por lo simple, ser arrogante. Aunque pareciera broma.

—Creo que me gustaría estar en otra posición, Malfoy.

Draco no supo qué responder. Harry sonrió misterioso y sin más explicaciones se dirigió a la cocina. Pasaron unos minutos y Draco lo siguió. Si se iba a quedar ahí no iba a morirse de hambre.

-

—¿Y los elfos?

—Yo no tengo elfos, Hermione me mataría. Además, no me gusta la idea de ser observado por esas criaturas.

—Eso explica muchas cosas de este lugar— dijo mientras pasaba el dedo índice por la superficie de un mesón de la cocina.

—¿Quieres té?

Draco miró a Harry como si tuviera tres cabezas.—¿Qué?

—Té.

—Escuché eso, pero, ¿por qué haces esto? Si me amarras a la cama serías menos obvio.

Harry se lamió los labios y Draco dio un paso hacia atrás. Algo raro sucedía ahí.

—No quiero amarrarte, Malfoy, sólo estoy siendo amable. No puedo pretender que te odio cuando no es cierto.

Draco se quedó mudo, algo que lo estaba incomodando bastante por la regularidad en que sucedía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

Debía reconocer que en algo Potter tenía razón, ya no se odiaban. Además, luego de los juicios y de su _condena_, había compartido bastante con héroe. Bueno, si a discutir, luchar y protagonizar duelos se le puede llamar compartir. Aunque… también había algo de cordial enemistad entre todos esos enfrentamientos.

Ambos ayudaban en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, uno porque quería y el otro porque debía, aunque fuera algo _voluntario._ Era algo para mejorar la imagen, para exculpar sus penas o algo así, lo que creyeran en el mundo mágico le venía bien.

Y en todos las semanas que habían pasado ahí, las discusiones se habían hecho menos recurrentes hasta cambiar a conversaciones sobre todo y sobre nada, los duelo fueron reemplazados por juegos de Quidditch y los comentarios mordaces quedaron igual, sólo que sin intenciones de insultar ni herir, sólo para mantener la constante de sus disputas verbales y las apariencias, claro está.

Draco salió de la cocina y se fue a ver televisión, determinado a pensar en un plan maléfico, malvado y torturador para salir de ese lugar con dignidad, con su varita y con la determinación de nunca más ir a un pub muggle.

-

Potter se paseó por toda la casa haciendo de elfo doméstico, usando un poco de magia por aquí y por allá.

Dijo que iría a comprar comida italiana, por si quería. Draco se negó, le pidió la varita; Harry dijo que no, Draco lo mandó al demonio y Harry se fue.

-

Tenía hambre. No había comido desde el día anterior. Las horas seguían pasando y ya no sabía qué hacer. Potter había salido a comprar comida y el aprovechó para registrar su casa, pero Potter, aunque Gryffindor, no era tan idiota como para esconder la varita a simple vista o sin protecciones.

Cuando ya había registrado todo lo posible en el salón, sin intentar borrar las huellas de su búsqueda, era obvio que Potter sabía que él lo intentaría; Harry llegó.

—Traje comida italiana, ¿te gusta?

—Dame mi varita.

—Ser un poco amable no va a arruinar tu fama de Slytherin malvado, Malfoy.

—Es tu culpa Potter— dijo Draco acercándose a Harry.— Estoy encerrado en este lugar porque tú decidiste que ya no quieres ser más el niño héroe.

—Estás aquí porque quieres estarlo, además, es un reto, ¿recuerdas? El que se rinda primero, pierde. Si yo me rindo, te devuelvo tu varita, si te rindes tu, bueno… harás lo que yo quiera.

—Si no estuviera convencido de que voy a ganar, no hubiera aceptado. Algo aquí huele mal, y no es tu espíritu Gryffindor.

—Eres un paranoico. Piensa en esto como algo para limar nuestras diferencias. El sombrero seleccionador siempre decía que había que unir las casas.

—Nunca pusiste atención a nada que dijeran, Potter, ese argumento es basura, y además, ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

—Como sea, ¿quieres comer?

Draco miró la comida, realmente tenía hambre, pero aceptar algo así, tan fácilmente, no era su estilo.

—¿Y si está envenenada?

—Puede que la haya envenenado o puede que no, de todas formas, ¿qué ganó yo con eso?—preguntó Harry mientras sacaba la comida de las fuentes y las servía en platos.

—Dejarme inconsciente e indefenso a tu disposición. Podrías drogarme y hacer conmigo lo que quisieras— respondió Draco mientras se acercaba a la mesa, la comida olía bien.

—Eso suena tentador—dijo Harry, mirando a Draco de arriba abajo, luego sonrió y se sentó frente al televisor con un plato de comida.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás tramando algo, Potter?—Dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Harry sospechoso.

—Porque eres un paranoico—repitió Harry con la boca llena de comida, alcanzó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales.

—Eres un troglodita, Potter. ¿Es que no tienes modales?

—No, pero si quieres puedes enseñarme—dijo Harry alzando una ceja. Draco desvió la mirada de ahí, quizás era porque la sangre muggle estaba invadiendo su cuerpo o porque estaba paranoico como decía Potter, pero aquello le pareció una insinuación nada sutil. Bueno, qué sabría Potter de sutileza, lo mismo que un escorbuto: nada.

Decidió que ya que estaba ahí, ya que no se odiaban y ya que podía culpar a los muggles de toda su actitud, se serviría un poco de comida y comería. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba fuerzas para cumplir su misión secreta no tan secreta.

Se sirvió un poco de lo que parecía ravioles rellenos de calabaza y se sentó al lado de Potter. Estiró el brazo y le arrebató el control remoto. Harry no dijo nada, lo cual era bastante sospechoso, pero tal vez sólo estaba impresionado con su presencia y por eso no podía hablar.

O quizás era parte del plan maléfico. No había forma de saberlo.

-

Luego del almuerzo, Draco cayó en la cuenta de que no se había duchado hacía más de un día, si no fuera porque pensaba que en su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando una lucha de "cosas" muggles contra "cosas" mágicas, se hubiese tirado por la ventana; un Malfoy debe estar impecable.

Decidió molestar a Potter, quien supuestamente estaba durmiendo en su habitación, pero Draco pensaba que era más probable que lo estuviera espiando tras su capa de invisibilidad; Harry Potter era un cabrón, siempre empleando trucos sucios.

—¡Potter!

—¿Sí, Draco?— escuchó que Harry respondía desde la habitación.

—Voy a decir esto una vez y cuando recupere mi varita voy a borrarte la memoria. Pásame ropa, voy a ducharme. Pero, por favor, que no sea esa horripilante ropa que llevabas en la escuela, no quiero parecer espantapájaros.

Harry soltó una carcajada.—¿Por qué conoces a los espantapájaros?

—Sé muchas cosas, Potter. Muchas—respondió alzando una ceja, sugerente.— Si me das algo a cambio te cuento, pero ahora pásame ropa, por tu culpa estoy encerrado en esta pocilga.

—No tengo ropa de diseñador, Malfoy, pero debería quedarte.—Harry se había levantado y revisaba en un clóset, eligió una camiseta roja y unos jeans oscuros.

Draco alzó una ceja y miró a aquella camiseta como si fuera un vulgar Weasley.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que yo usaré eso, Potter. Primero me quedo desnudo.

Harry lo miró de una forma bastante… Arg, no quería pensar que lo que vio en los ojos de Potter era deseo. Ahora comprendía al Señor Tenebroso, aunque jamás compartiría su sentido de la moda, tenía unas ganas súper mágicas de acabar con el muggle que había hecho pedacitos su instrumento mágico.

—El rojo te viene bien, pero si prefieres— le alcanzó una camisa negra.—El negro resalta el color de tus ojos.

Esa frase fue la gota que rebalsó la poción. Potter quería algo de él. Seguramente todo era un plan maquiavélico del no-tan-inocente-gryffindor para tenerlo como esclavo sexual.

Draco se horrorizó y salió rápidamente de ahí en dirección al baño. ¿Por qué no le preocupaba que ese fuera el plan de Potter? ¿Por qué incluso se sentía—Draco no quería decirlo— excitado frente a la imagen que se formó en su mente? De ahí el horror, no que le tuviera miedo a Potter. Ni en mil años luz.

Entró al baño, cerró con llave y registró todo el lugar para asegurarse de que Potter no estuviera ahí.

Aunque pensándolo bien, se estaba comportando como un asustadizo Hufflepuff. Él era un Slytherin, podía jugar a lo que fuera que estaba jugando Potter.

Se duchó, por más de media hora, y mientras el agua caía sobre su piel, limpiando todas las malas experiencias, su mente astuta comenzó a formar un plan. Él también podría acojonar a Potter, hacer que se sintiera temeroso de su presencia, que Harry pensara que él lo deseaba, que su intención de estar ahí era para conquistarlo o algo así de Gryffindor. Y cuando lo tuviera comiendo de su mano— o de otra parte más interesante—, ¡zaz! le robaría la varita.

Era un plan perfecto, claro que lo era, porque él no sentía ni una mínima atracción por el cuerpo perfecto, bronceado y musculoso de Potter. Ni una minúscula pizca de deseo. Claro que no.

Como que era un mago sangre pura.

_Demonios._

-

La tarde pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Un par de discusiones porque Draco no quería ver ese deporte ridículo y retrasado donde los jugadores corrían tras un balón.

Luego una disputa porque Draco estaba aburrido y Harry no tenía ni un mísero libro de pociones con el cual pasar el tiempo.

Harry habló por teléfono un par de veces y Draco se obligó a fingir que no escuchaba.

—No sabía que fueras tan liberal, Potter. ¿Qué dicen tus mojigatos amigos sobre tus tendencias?—Había preguntado Draco luego de que Harry concertara una cita con un desconocido que debía ser rubio teñido.

—¿Quieres darme clases de moral, Malfoy? —Se sentó al frente de Draco, subiendo los pies a la mesita de centro. —Creo que no eres el indicado.

—¿Qué sabrás tú, Potter?—Preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo lo sé todo—respondió Harry al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se relajaba en el sillón.

A Draco, por algún motivo, esa respuesta le produjo en escalofrío en la espalda. Le sonaba de algo.

Tenía ganas de arrojarle el control remoto en el cara a Potter, para borrarle esa sonrisa satisfecha que lo estaba hartando.

-

Potter había salido a follarse quizás a qué basura de muggle por ahí. No sentía celos, claro que no, sólo que al parecer al héroe le gustaban los rubios, y para follarse a un rubio bueno y atractivo lo tenía a él mismo y en su propia casa.

Luego de pensar eso, Draco se dirigió al mini bar y, haciendo algo nuevo para él, tomó un gran sorbo de la primera botella que encontró. Sin servirse en un vaso ni nada, los pensamientos anteriores necesitaban una buena dosis de alcohol para mitigar el efecto.

Su garganta ardió y sus ojos brillaron malignamente: tenía una idea para hacer que Potter se rindiera y le diera su varita, pero antes registraría la casa otra vez sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Entró a la habitación de Potter, parecía un buen punto de partida para su nueva búsqueda. Abrió el armario y no se sorprendió para al ver el caos que allí había. Ropa muggle, y ni siquiera de marca. Una camiseta roja, Gryffindor, jeans desgastados, un par de camisas y algunas camisetas negras bastante ajustadas… se imaginó aquella estrecha tela pegada el torso de Potter, marcando su figura, sus pectorales… y soltó la prenda como si quemara.

Luego comenzó a sacar toda la ropa y eligió lo mejorcito para quedárselo, total, Potter lo tenía cautivo ahí y él necesitaba vestirse bien. Dejó el resto de ropa en un montoncito en el suelo. Registró los cajones, y su mente se pateó miles de veces frente a los pensamientos que se agolparon en ella al ver la ropa interior del héroe. Bóxers negros, calzoncillos negros… algunos bastantes… interesantes. Incluso había un bóxer rojo.

_Potter es un Gryffindor hasta para follar_, pensó Draco por asociación.

Dejó la ropa interior donde estaba y siguió revisando la habitación. En la mesita de noche había una foto muggle de Harry Potter y sus dos esbirros, sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. También había una foto llena de pelirrojos, Draco sonrió al notar como la chica Weasley miraba ansiosa a Potter y éste la ignoraba.

Es que Potter era tan gay, que no sabía cómo el mundo aún no se daba cuenta, las pistas sobre su homosexualidad estaban claras, pintadas casi al final de un camino amarillo.

Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Era obvio que su varita no estaría a simple vista, y él no tenía cómo hacer magia. En el cajón sólo había papeles, cartas de amigos y pergaminos sin usar.

El segundo cajón lo abrió de mala gana, al parecer Potter no tenía nada interesante, pero se equivocaba, al observar el contenido sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ahí, sobre una fina tela, había dos consoladores negros.

_Potter es un pervertido_, pensó Draco.

_Pero tiene buen gusto, no puedes negarlo. De hecho, el segundo dildo es sospechosamente parecido al que tienes tú._

_Cállate. Él mío es mágico, tiene—_

Dejó de pensar cuando su mano, autómata, se había dirigido hacia el tentador consolador. Y su mente ya había comenzado a divagar en cómo se vería Potter usándolo.

Cuando se imaginó a Potter a cuatro piernas, penetrándose con el dildo, jadeando, murmurando su nombre y mostrándole abiertamente todo lo que estaba haciendo, Draco decidió que tenía un problema.

Y el problema no era imaginarlo, si no desear que eso ocurriera y que en vez del dichoso consolador fuera él el que estuviera dándole placer a Potter.

Luego de notar eso, dejó todo cual estaba, fue al salón a buscar algo para beber y se encerró en la pieza de Potter a emborracharse. Total, había escuchado que los muggles tenían buena resistencia al alcohol.

Un sonido escandaloso irrumpió en sus pensamientos etílicos, comenzó a buscar el origen de la interrupción, al fin podría descargarse contra algo. Encontró una de esas cosas que los muggles usaban para hablar a distancia.

_Quizás debería aprender a usarlo_, pensó mientras contestaba.

—Hola Harry, querido, ¿dónde has estado?

—No soy ningún Harry querido— respondió de mala gana.

—¿Quién eres, dónde está Harry?

—Soy Merlín, claro, si tuviera una varita y no la puta sangre muggle corriendo por mis venas. ¿Sabías que podría ser un lord?—preguntó Draco bastante ebrio.—¿Has follado con Potter? Debe ser bueno en la cama. Tiene los ojos verdes.

—Déjate de juegos sea quien seas, ¿Harry está ahí?

—No, debe andar follando con algún rubio teñido. Le gustan los rubios, lo vi. Siempre pensé que tenía mal gusto, pero el que le gusten los rubios es buena señal. Aunque aún no se da cuenta de que mi pelo es natural. Potter es muy idiota cuando quiere.—Draco se había recostado en la cama dejando el auricular tirado a su lado, tomó otro sorbo de la botella que había conseguido y se asomó por la ventana. Decidió que lo que veía no le gustaba y fue a ver televisión. Suerte que Potter tuviera televisión en la pieza también. Se tendió en la cama y se quedó ahí, viendo un documental de animales veloces.

Luego de pensar en Potter y en él follando al ver a un guepardo luchando contra una serpiente, decidió que el mundo estaba en su contra.

Apagó la televisión, le prometió a Merlín que si lo dejaba en paz dejaría de insultar a los Weasley, tomó otro sorbo de alcohol y se durmió.

-

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco se revolvió en sueños y sintió algo húmedo a su lado, se incorporó de golpe pensando que quizás había tenido algún sueño horrible sobre Potter y aquella humedad era el resultado. Se tranquilizó al notar que era el alcohol que había quedado en la botella.

Luego se hundió en los almohadones, era muy humillante.

_Cuando salga de esta voy a matar a Potter._

—¡Estoy esperando a que me des mi varita Potter!— Draco se levantó de golpe y sujetó a Harry de las solapas de su chaqueta, lo empujó con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, quizás se le había contagiado algo de la brutalidad muggle.

Harry se tropezó con las ropas que había en el suelo y cayó sentado sobre ellas. Notó el desorden a su alrededor y Draco sabía que estaría en serios problemas cuando Potter notara que los consoladores estaban sobre la cama…

—¿Así que era esto lo que estabas buscando aquí, _Draco_?— preguntó Potter mostrando uno de los consoladores negros.

Draco creyó que se sonrojaba, si eso fuera posible en un Malfoy, claro.

—Muérete Potter y hazlo pronto, pero antes entrégame mi varita.

—No, ya sabes…— Harry pareció notar el desorden en su cama— ¿estás ebrio? yo pensé que los Malfoy no se emborrachaban.

—Claro... claro que no estoy ebrio— Draco miró el palito que Harry sujetaba firme entre sus dedos... —esa— dijo apuntando a la varita de Potter—esa es mi varita…

—¡Claro que no!—dijo Harry a la defensiva y guardando la varita en el bolsillo.

—¡Sí! Sácate mi varita de tus pantalones ¡pervertido!— Draco intentó incorporarse, pero la brutalidad muggle lo había abandonado. Cayó sobre la cama, pero aun así alcanzó a afirmarse del borde de los pantalones de Harry, jalándolo hacia él. —Devuélveme mi varita, Harry, o sabrás de lo que soy capaz— dijo con voz pastosa, luego notó que el rostro de Potter estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y que el aliento de Harry chocaba contra su cuello, entonces decidió que ya era demasiada pesadilla por un día. Se desplomó sobre la cama y ya no supo más.

No quería saber, sólo quería que Potter dejara de utilizar su varita y que se la devolviera.

Un mago sin su varita era como un muggle impotente.

_-_

Algo incomodaba su sueño, algo cálido y cómodo que estaba pegado a su cuerpo. Un algo donde él tenía apoyada la cabeza.

Cuando sus neuronas conectaron y notó que ese "algo" era "alguien" y que ese alguien era Harry Potter, sus músculos cobraron vida y de un enérgico empujón ese algo fue a dar al suelo.

—¡Pervertido! Potter, ¿aprovechándote de mí mientras dormía?

—Eso quisieras, Malfoy. No me interesa aprovecharme de ti, Draco— dijo mirando el cuerpo de Malfoy—, esta es mi cama— dijo apuntando hacia donde Draco estaba recostado.— Tengo derecho a dormir en ella.

—Esta es mi prisión, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

—Entonces no te quejes si yo uso _mi_ cama— dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo y volvía a acostarse.— Ah, y antes de que se me olvide— agregó sacando algo de uno de los cajones— ¿lo pasaste bien anoche usando mi juguetito?— preguntó sonriendo el muy desgraciado al tiempo que le mostraba el dildo negro.

—Ni en tus sueños más pervertidos yo usaría algo así, y menos si lo has usado tú antes— dijo con colocando la cara de asco más convincente que recordó.— Ahora, Potter, púdrete y déjame dormir, que me duele la cabeza.

—No sabía que fueras tan alcohólico, Malfoy. ¿No se supone que la sangre mágica te da resistencia al alcohol?

_Touché_. Draco sintió ganas de asfixiar a Potter con la almohada, pero luego decidió que si reaccionaba sería más sospechoso. Así que se dio la vuelta, se cubrió hasta la cabeza e intentó dormir.

Claro, hasta que notó que estaba sin pantalones. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para repetirle a Potter que era un pervertido, no cuando sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

_Estúpido Potter._

-

Los días pasaron dentro de una neblina algo bizarra.

Más bizarra que todo lo anterior.

Palabras corteses, conversaciones mientras Potter le daba una poción anti-resaca a Malfoy y le daba consejos para que dejara de ahogar sus frustraciones en el alcohol, además que le decía que si seguía así, lo culparían a él por llevarlo a los malos hábitos.

Draco estaba tan sorprendido que no atinaba a decir nada, era la segunda vez en su vida que se quedaba sin palabras. Sólo su mente lanzaba una lucecita de alarma.

_Potter está loco. Potter está tramando algo. Potter está dándote una poción anti-resaca. Potter quiere volverte loco. Potter tiene unos brazos firmes y fuertes, ¿cómo te verías entre ellos?_

_Joder. Potter debió darte una poción de amor. No, si fuera así no podrías pensarlo._

La teoría que ganó en su discusión mental era que Potter se había vuelto loco, tanta persecución por parte de un mago loco traumaría a cualquiera.

—Potter— lo llamó Draco unos días después de la escena en su habitación. Draco estaba serio, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de hacer alguna locura que disfrutaría mucho pero que lamentaría el resto de sus días. —Devuélveme mi varita— Harry que estaba en el sillón, leyendo una revista de quidditch, dejó la revista a un lado y lo miró probablemente para decirle que no, Draco suspiró dramáticamente y continuó—, _por favor._

Al parecer aquellas palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, Harry se quedó mudo.

Draco frunció el ceño. La gente jamás pensaba que él pudiera pedir las cosas amablemente, esa suposición no podía parecerle más graciosa.

—Eso significa que te rindes— dijo Harry levantándose y quedando a un metro de Draco.

—No, eso significa que quiero irme de aquí con mi varita. Que me cansé de este juego y que ya no somos unos críos como para competir por una estupidez.

Harry pareció meditarlo.

—Yo no estoy jugando— dijo negando con la cabeza, su cabello negro se balanceó sutilmente y Draco encontró que ese gesto lo hacía ver sexy, se mordió el labio inferior e intentó no pensar en todas las conversaciones que podría tener con Potter si alguno de los dos bajaba la guardia.

—¿Qué clase de afirmación es esa, Potter? Claro que estás jugando, tenerme en este lugar es una especie de venganza por todo lo que tenemos como historia.

Harry siguió negando, y se acercó un paso más a Draco. Éste retrocedió lo mismo, los ojos de Harry brillaban imposiblemente, con decisión, tal como lo hacían cuando jugaba quidditch… cuando estaba cerca de atrapar la snitch.

Esa mirada penetrante e indescifrable le provocó un estremecimiento que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, y su entrepierna pareció encontrar que aquel era un buen momento para recordarle que Potter era un mago atractivo.

Draco tenía cierta debilidad hacia los magos dominantes y poderosos, pero esos pensamientos no eran necesarios en aquella situación.

Suspiró otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que me humille y que te ruegue? Pues no lo haré, sabes que no lo haré.

—Sé que no lo harás. Está bien, esto no está funcionando, te daré tu varita.

Draco se sintió repentinamente tan eufórico que notó miles de detalles al mismo tiempo.

Harry se había acercado a él, y ahora podía notar que no estaba usando sus lentes horrorosos, que estaba sin camiseta, ¿cómo no había notado que estaba sin camiseta?, ¿cómo no había notado que en esos ojos había deseo?

Draco sintió un nuevo estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda. Potter parecía querer penetrarlo con su mirada, con aquellos ojos verdes, profundos e intensos.

Verdes… y ahora que estaba sin las gafas de siempre, parecían más vedes aún, y no un verde cualquiera o un verde Slytherin.

Eran verdes como un sapo.

Draco comenzó a reír, era tan absurdo su pensamiento que aquello le causaba más gracia aún. Harry parecía perdido, probablemente no entendía porque Draco se estaba riendo, Draco tampoco lo entendía.

—¿Malfoy de qué te ríes?— preguntó Harry incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—De tus ojos verdes, es que Potter— decía entremedio de las carcajadas— tú— lo apuntó con un dedo—, verde— se afirmó el estómago con una mano, la situación era bizarra, pero qué más daba, lo muggle estaba dentro de él.— Eres como los sapos de los cuentos muggles— logró decir mientras se calmaba.

—Malfoy— dijo Harry entre enfadado y divertido— ¿te has vuelto loco?

—Sí, y es tu culpa, es que Potter, ¿no lo ves?, ¡explica todo!

Harry lo seguía mirando sin comprender.

—Eres el príncipe encantado que por un hechizo de una bruja malvada tiene forma de sapo, y espera el beso del amor verdadero.— Draco estaba en un estado entre moribundo y divertido, bueno, aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.—Con razón eres tan desagradable a la vista, Potter. ¿Dónde está tu princesa? La Weasley esa que encontraba que tus ojos eran verdes como un sapo en esca—

Y tan abrupto como comenzó, su risa se detuvo. Por su mente pasaba claramente la letra de la canción que alguna vez cantara la Weasley chica.

_Joder_. De un momento a otro Draco cayó en la cuenta de todas las cosas absurdas que había estado diciendo.

Ahora el turno de Harry para reír.

—Oh, Merlín. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Malfoy, ¿qué—

—Oh, cállate y dame algo para tomar. Estoy cerca de la muerte y todo es tu culpa.

Si lo hubiese dicho en serio quizás lo creería, pero se notaba que era más broma que algo real, así que Harry asintió, fue al mini bar y le llevó una botella de whisky.

Draco recibió la botella casi ansioso, si es que un Malfoy podía mostrarse ansioso, y bebió un gran trago directo de la botella. Harry lo miraba estupefacto.

—Toma, quiero emborracharte y que olvides este momento para siempre, así lo hacen los muggles ¿no? Y como yo no tengo varita, tengo que emplear métodos arcaicos. Bebe.

Harry obedeció y bebió. Draco se sentó en el sillón desordenadamente y Harry se sentó a su lado. Luego le quitó la botella y siguió bebiendo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio turnándose la botella para beber y beber, Draco no se había dado cuenta cuando todo había comenzado a parecer más ligero y menos importante. No notó el momento en que se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y menos cuando éste comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Draco sólo sabía que seguía bebiendo y que el alcohol aligeraba todo lo que sentía, y que claro, todo se veía más lindo y adecuado; era como ver todo verde Slytherin.

—Potter, ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta de que eres gay?— ¿por qué no lo supe antes?, pensó. —Yo pensé que estarías rodeado de niños pelirrojos.

Harry soltó una risita ebria, dio un trago a la botella y lo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Durante la guerra, tuve bastante tiempo para pensar, ¿sabes? No fue algo que me sorprendiera demasiado, explicaba muchas cosas.

—Y que lo digas, tus besos con Chang fueron legendarios.

—¡Hey!— Harry le dio un suave golpe en la nuca.— No todos tenemos la suerte de nacer sabiendo que somos gay, ¿no? Para ti era obvio.

—¿Qué…— sintió un ligero mareo— qué quieres decir?

—Eres obvio, tu afán por vestir bien, por verte atractivo, ¡te arreglas más que una mujer!

Draco no se ofendió, no cuando Harry lo había reconocido.—¡Lo sabía! Crees que soy atractivo— dijo triunfal mientras se incorporaba.

Aunque su voz sonaba pastosa y sentía la lengua difícil de controlar, algo en su interior le gritaba que ese momento era el indicado para hacer alguna estupidez estúpida. De esas tan estúpidas que uno quiere olvidar para olvidarse de lo estúpido que fue. Y como Draco estaba ebrio, la estupidez podía irse al carajo, porque cuando uno está ebrio, sólo hay espacio para hacer estupideces que en aquel momento parecen las ideas más geniales de la historia.

Así que sin pensarlo más, se tiró sobre Harry de una manera muy muggle y sus labios chocaron tan torpemente que ambos comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Me… me besaste?— atinó a decir Harry. Alcanzando la botella de alcohol y bebiendo más.

—No, Potter, choqué contigo— dijo Draco a milímetros de la boca de Harry. Casi chocando sus labios. Y luego lo mordió.

—¡Auch! ¡Me mordiste!

—Eres inteligente, Potter, nunca lo habría descubierto, claro que te mordí. Y eso es porque eres tonto.

—Quieres que reaccione. ¡Pues deberías besarme! —exclamó Harry mientras empujaba a Draco sobre el sillón y lo aplastaba con su peso.— Mordiéndome sólo pareces una nena.

—Que no me llames nena.

—Nena— repitió Harry con una sonrisa vencedora.

Y entonces sucedió, porque claro, de alguna manera había que acallarlo. Y Potter lo había pedido, que conste, no que Draco lo quisiera hacer, si no que era exclusivamente para darle el gusto al héroe, y como Draco era un buen ciudadano debía complacerlo y ya no siguió pensando porque sus labios estaban juntos y sus lenguas se estaban tocando y el sabor a alcohol se mezclaba entre sus bocas y el ruido de lenguas lamiendo, labios chupando y dientes chocando era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Hasta que sus manos quisieron acariciar la sexy espalda de Harry y en un brusco movimiento ambos fueron a dar al suelo.

En aquel momento las risas parecían lo más adecuado. La botella de whisky vacía y los muebles de segunda mano de Harry fueron los únicos testigos de la locura temporal de ambos magos.

Las risas de Harry borraron de la mente de Draco todos sus problemas "sangrísticos" y provocaron que se reprendiera a sí mismo, aquel chico no podía haber tramado todo ese plan tan complicado con el único objetivo de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Harry Potter era un Gryffindor que se reía bonito, y en aquella mente llena de risas y buenas voluntades no había cabida para un plan tan elaborado, inteligente y malvado como hacerle creer que tenía sangre muggle y obligarlo sutilmente a quedarse en su casa. No, el héroe no haría algo así.

Bueno, en estado de ebriedad uno ve todo color de rosas, o color verde slytherin si se es fiel a su casa.

-

En algún momento de la noche se despertó.

Primero, se extrañó porque no recordaba haberse dormido en una cómoda cama, luego se extrañó aún más porque sentía un cálido cuerpo acoplado al suyo.

Después, sintió como si mil agujas se clavaran en el interior de su cráneo y ¡voilà! fue consciente de que Harry Potter estaba a su lado, que la noche anterior se habían besado y que tenía una resaca de los mil demonios que ni la sangre muggle ni la mágica podían mejorar.

Estaba tan descolocado por sus repentinos recuerdos que fue incapaz de moverse, de quejarse, de enojarse o hacer cualquier cosa que terminase en "arse". Así que cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente hasta que el otro cuerpo casi inanimado que estaba delante de él, más bien, pegado al suyo, reaccionará de alguna manera.

Draco sentía que si movía un milímetro o respiraba un poco más fuerte, su cráneo explotaría y él definitivamente no quería explotar a la vista de Harry.

Si no fuera por el dolor de cabeza horrible que sentía, se hubiese pateado mentalmente por haberle llamado Harry. Pero aprovecharía que tenía algo a que culpar por su comportamiento y no se pateo ni se regañó; la resaca tenía la culpa.

-

—¿Malfoy?

Bueno, nada puede durar para siempre.

—Cállate Potter, me duele la cabeza— respondió Draco alejándose apenas algunos centímetros de Harry. Si se movía más le dolería demasiado, pero al menos debía aparentar que quería alejarse.

Potter pareció no tener las mismas intenciones.

—Deberías dejar de tomar.

—Deberías preocuparte por tu resistencia primero— replicó Draco, manteniendo los ojos cerrados intentando no estar ahí.

—¿Qué? ¿De… de qué hablas?

Potter o era un pervertido o era un inocente.

—Del alcohol, ¿de qué más?— Draco abrió un ojo, apenas para ver a Harry mirándolo.— Si tuviera mi varita haría un hechizo y mágicamente estaría sin resaca.—Quizás podría aprovecharse de la debilidad de Potter.

—Ese hechizo no existe.

—¿Cómo sabes? Quizás lo inventé yo.

—No caeré en un juego tan tonto, Malfoy. Además, ¿no recuerdas lo que dije anoche?— preguntó Harry mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

Draco, definitivamente no extrañó la calidez que lo había acompañado toda la noche.

—¿Sobre que querías atarme a tu cama y abusar de mi?—preguntó de vuelta Draco mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Harry sonrió malvadamente y deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo semidesnudo de Draco. Éste intentó por todos los medios actuar naturalmente, ambos estaban tan ebrios que era imposible que pudieran haber hecho algo. Además que tenía los bóxer puestos y limpios. Nada por lo que preocuparse.

A Draco parecía estar olvidándosele lo que la magia podía hacer.

-

Luego del bochornoso despertar, ambos estaban en la cocina bebiendo café negro. El de Draco tenía mucha azúcar, necesitaba alguna forma de endulzar la tragedia que era su vida.

—Me rindo.

El cerebro de Draco estaba tan endulzado que no logró procesar inmediatamente lo que aquello significaba.

Cuando lo hizo, la taza de café casi resbala indignamente de sus manos, por suerte aún quedaba algo de sangre Malfoy en sus venas para que mantuviera su dignidad.

—¿Vas a dejarme ir?—dijo intentando esconder su esperanza—. Era tiempo de que mostraras algo de heroísmo Potter, yo ya pensaba que habías cambiado de bando.

—Sí cambie de bando—respondió mirándolo apreciativamente—, al mismo que tú, de hecho.

Tardó sólo unos segundos en comprender, aquella mirada tan… elocuente lo decía todo.

—Eres todo un bromista.—Draco lo miró serio—¿me darás mi varita?

—Te daría lo que quieras—dijo lentamente— pero sí, tu varita, y si quieres tomar la mía también.

Draco se obligó a no ver el doble sentido en aquella frase. ¿Qué le pasaba a Potter?

Bueno, ya suponía lo que le pasaba, lo mismo que a cualquier hombre que lo tuviera en frente, pero Harry Potter se estaba comportando muy extraño, como si actuara premeditadamente, como si… como si… no, eso no era posible.

Potter estaba tan cambiado sólo porque ya había pasado el tiempo y la gente cambia y es normal y no tiene sentido pensar que era sólo una actuación para volverlo loco o parte de un plan maléfico para hacer que se quedara en aquella casa y besarlo y dormir junto a él y luego extorsionarlo con eso y volver a besarlo… y un momento, ¿besarlo?

Ahora sí que la taza de café se cayó al suelo.

—¡Me basaste!

Potter estaba fríamente calmado. Jodido Harry Potter.

—Corrección. Tú me besaste.

—¡El orden de los factores no altera el producto! Me emborrachaste para que estuviera débil y poder besarme— exclamó Draco acercándose demasiado a Harry que también se había levantado. Y bueno, como sucede en esos momentos, luego se estar muy cercas, sus cuerpos casi tocándose, notó que Harry estaba sin camiseta y que él estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones.

Draco juró, por enésima vez que dejaría de tomar alcohol.

Pero el juramento no servía de su mucho cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre sus pectorales. Que eran bastante deseables, ya que estamos.

—¿Qué haces Potter?— preguntó con un toque, minúsculo, de nerviosismo en la voz. Los Malfoy no se ponen nerviosos.

—Nada que no quieras, Draco —. Y, diciendo eso, comenzó a subir la mano hasta llegar a su mejilla, Draco estaba tan sorprendido, y misteriosamente excitado, que no podía alejarse.— Niega que no quieres esto— continuó mientras acercaba su rostro.— Y esta vez no tienes el alcohol para escudarte…

Sus palabras se perdieron entre los pensamientos de Draco, incluso pensó que quizás Potter sabía hipnotizar a la gente, porque si bien no podía negar que Potter estaba bueno, que era moreno— a él le gustaban los morenos—, que tenía los ojos verdes— a él le gustaban los ojos verdes—, y que tenía ese aire de rebelde sin causa y con causa que también le gustaba; seguía siendo Potter.

No quiso pensar que todas esas características que él buscaba en los chicos eran precisamente porque pertenecían a Potter.

Joder mil veces.

Y entre tanto pensamiento no había notado cómo Potter ya había juntado sus labios y estaba lamiendo su labio inferior y él estaba cerca de abrir la boca y mandar al carajo todas las precauciones… ¿Qué precauciones? A él no le gustaba Potter. Para nada. Cualquier pensamiento que contradijera se debía o al alcohol o a la sangre muggle.

Así que… qué demonios.

Abrió la boca, y ya que se iban a besar, por segunda vez, iban a hacerlo bien.

Pasó un brazo por la espalda desnuda de Potter y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sus pechos desnudos se tocaron y Draco definitivamente no siento como si unos bichos revoltosos estuvieran en su estómago.

Harry posó sus manos en las caderas de Draco y el besó tomó tintes de algo apasionado.

Draco quería tomar el control, pero Harry lo estaba lamiendo tan bien que… ¿para qué hacerlo?

Además que aún podía culpar a… demonios. No estaba alcoholizado, ya habían pasados días desde que la sangre muggle entrara a su cuerpo, ya no tenía culpables, ah, sí; Potter.

Siempre podía culpar a Potter, claro que si seguía lamiendo sus labios de aquella forma y acariciando su espalda como lo estaba haciendo y metiendo su lengua hasta donde parecía imposible dentro de su boca, pronto sería llamado inocente y ya no tendría más remedio que asumir que le gustaba ser besado por Harry, rendirse y comenzar a descubrir que la piel de Potter era suave y firme y que sus cabellos eran sedosos y que sus labios eran justo como a él le gustaban y ya no pensó más porque escuchó un gemido de Harry dentro del beso y si no fuera un Malfoy se habría derretido, pero igual gimió de vuelta y rompió el beso para poder probar el sabor de la piel del cuello de Potter.

Y como éste siguió gimiendo ante sus atenciones, a Draco se le olvidó todo.

¿Para qué recordar cosas malas si Harry Potter estaba gimiendo entre sus brazos, y si él mismo estaba siendo atendido con todo la idolatría que se merecía?

En algún momento sintió la erección de Potter presionar contra su pierna, y las alarmas de su mente sonaron en una alerta roja imposible de ignorar cuando notó que su propia erección estaba pulsando contra un muslo de Harry.

Se separaron jadeantes. Y ahora venía el momento incómodo, por eso era mejor seguían manoseándose en silencio y luego desaparecerse y no hablar más del asunto.

Pero eso era algo que no podía hacer.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, ese beso lo había excitado como hacía tiempo no lo excitaba ningún beso, joder, nunca se había excitado tanto por un contacto tan simple. ¿Por qué con Potter todo tenía que ser así de intenso?

Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la sala, pasando por alto el caos de la taza de café destrozada en el suelo, no tenía varita, no podía repararlo y jamás lo haría mugglemente.

Se sentó en un sillón y esperó que Potter lo siguiera. Lo siguió.

—Entonces— comenzó esperanzado— me devolverás mi varita.

Harry estaba adorablemente sonrojado, algo que contradecía su anterior actuación.

—Sí— volvió a levantarse, se dirigió a un mueble de la cocina y sacó la varita de Draco de una cajita.

Draco quería patearse y luego tirarse por la ventana. ¡La puta varita siempre había estado ahí, a simple vista! ¿Por qué no había buscado en la cocina? Potter debía haber sospechado que él no se rebajaría a buscar ahí.

Estiró la mano expectante y cuando la madera rozó sus dedos sintió que miles de chispas de colores salían de su piel y de su mente y todo era tan bonito y tan feliz y tan excepcionalmente bueno que se preguntó que si no estaría drogado o algo porque por algún impulso ridículamente muggle y nada malfoiesco, se levantó de golpe y abrazó a un estupefacto Harry.

No le dio las gracias, al fin y al cabo la varita era suya, pero estaba tan exultante de felicidad que su rubio cabello parecía brillar más y su cuerpo pedía a gritos magia, magia por nada, sólo para sentir que la magia fluía otra vez por él.

Recitó el primer encantamiento que se le cruzó por la mente; un hechizo de amarre.

Potter quedó estupefacto y medio mudo al parecer. Pero pronto recobró el color y la perspicacia que estaba demostrando últimamente.

—¿Esto querías hacerme?—preguntó alzando una ceja en modo insinuante, para nada preocupado, como si supiera que lo que Draco iba a hacerle no sería algo para sufrir, no de dolor al menos.

—Eres un pervertido— dijo Draco divertido, se sentía bien tener el poder. Suspiró dramáticamente y comenzó a rondar a Potter, para atemorizarlo. El jodido Potter ni se inmutó, debía estar acostumbrado a estar amarrado.— Pero no, hoy me siento magnánimo— y alzando la varita lo liberó.

No quiso pensar que en los ojos de Harry había un poco de desilusión.

En los minutos siguientes Draco hizo todos los hechizos que se le vinieron a la mente, incluso algunos de limpieza, eso demostraba lo desesperado que estaba por hacer magia.

Invocó ropa limpia. Se duchó. Desapareció cualquier cosa que indicara su pasado tortuoso y muggle y por fin estaba listo—horas después, más de las necesarias— para irse de ahí.

—Adiós Harry Potter. No fue tan terrible convivir contigo. Pero sabía que terminaría ganando.

—Ándate ya, Malfoy. Han pasado horas desde que te devolví la varita, podría pensar que no quieres irte.

—En tus sueños.

—Lo mismo digo.

Draco no quiso pensar en lo que aquello significaba y se apareció directamente en el salón de su adorada mansión.

-

Los días pasaron aburridamente.

Sus padres estaban de viaje. No había mucho que hacer, lo único productivo que hizo fue informarse sobre los hechizos que permitían a los Malfoy aparecerse directamente en los terrenos de la mansión.

Lo que descubrió lo llevó por varios estados.

Primero incredulidad.

Segundo, dar muchas vueltas en círculos alrededor del despacho de su padre.

Tercero, un momento de inmovilidad acompañado de un "¡Eureka!". Que luego fue acallado porque era algo muggle.

Y cuarto; maldijo varias veces a Potter, para luego recordar que Potter lo había besado y sus pensamientos volaron a aquella casa y sus planes de venganza se evaporaron y se transformaron en planes más placenteros y excitantes. Y por último, recordó que siempre le habían gustado las correas de cuero y los látigos y que quizás ese sería un buen castigo.

Acto seguido, se apareció en la casa de Potter.

-

Potter estaba viendo televisión, al parecer no hacía nada más que eso en la vida.

—¿Malfoy, qué haces aquí?

—Ya lo sé todo.

Harry sonrió divertido.— Yo pensé que siempre lo sabías todo o que—

No pudo seguir hablando porque Draco se abalanzó sobre él y de alguna mágica forma lo apretó contra una pared. Se miraron a los ojos y Draco, sin pensarlo más, lo besó.

Todo era parte del plan.

Se besaron apasionadamente, aunque Draco diría que él lo besó apasionadamente, porque él estaba mordiendo el labio inferior de Potter, rozando su pierna contra el miembro ya excitado de Harry y porque él estaba sacando gemidos ahogados de la garganta del héroe.

Cuando sintió que debía seguir algo mucho más placentero que un beso, se separó rápidamente y tomando desprevenido a Harry, le dio un puñetazo con la mano derecha.

La cabeza de Harry rebotó contra la pared y Draco, por un segundo, pareció arrepentido. Sólo por un segundo.

—Lo sabes.

—Sí, recuerda que yo lo sé todo.

—O que si no lo inventas.

—Cierto— Draco sonrió, quizás toda aquella artimaña no había sido una mala experiencia.

—He estado pensando, Potter, cuál sería el castigo apropiado para alguien tan cruel como tú. Porque mereces ser castigado.— Draco caminaba alrededor de Potter con la varita en alto, pero Harry no parecía interesado en defenderse de lo que sea que Draco fuera a hacerle.— aunque debo reconocer que fue bastante inteligente todo lo que hiciste, hacerme creer que no podía entrar a mi propia casa… ¿también me seguiste al ministerio? Debí saber que la información sobre los aurores era clasificada…

Harry sólo sonreía divertido y misteriosamente a Draco no le molestaba.

—Pensé en el castigo ideal, y recordé, como por arte de magia, que tengo cierta afición a las correas de cuero y a los juegos de dominación— Draco miraba a Harry insinuante, demostrando con su mirada que hablaba en serio.

—¿Piensas que merezco ser amarrado a la cama y que puedas hacer conmigo lo que quieras?— preguntó Harry tragando duro.

—Sí. ¿Te molestaría de alguna forma si te amarro a la cama y terminamos lo que comenzamos el otro día?— preguntó acercándose a Potter y presionando con la mano que no sostenía la varita, el miembro de Harry.

—Estaría encantado de pagar mis culpas, Draco.

—Eso me parece bien. Y mientras lo haces me cuentas cómo lograste engañarme… porque si llegué hasta aquí fue por tus sucios trucos Slytherins…

Draco se acercó aún más y lo besó. Las explicaciones podían esperar. El cabello negro le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla, y extrañamente todo se sentía bien, al final había encontrado las respuestas a tantas incógnitas y misterios sin resolver.

Y todo se resumía en que de alguna forma u otra, debían solucionar la tensión sexual que llevaba años aflorando entre ellos. Y la mejor que aparecía en sus mentes era encerrarse en la habitación de Potter y follar hasta aburrirse, si es que eso sucedía en algún momento.

Porque, entre los consoladores de Potter, las correas de cuero y las vendas que Draco tenía reducidas en los bolsillos, tenían juego para mucho rato.

Además que aún quedaban algunas preguntas sin resolver, y más y más deudas que pagar.

Total, follando se podía resolver todo.

FIN


End file.
